To Mend and Defend
Episode Synopsis The episode starts right where Web World Wars left off; the ABCs are shooting the CPUs out of the sky. Hexadecimal as recharged the big gun, uses it against the Principal Office. Inside the War Room, Dot is shaken by the magnitude of their losses She commands the remaining nine CPU ships to take vector "niner seven zero one" to lure Megabyte's Armored Binome Carriers into a trap. Specky looks to Phong, but that ancient sprite allows Dot to take charge of the military decision. The Mainframers reject Megabyte's demand for unconditional surrender. A binome guides the CPUs along heading 1138 down the skyscraper canyons. The ABCs oblige by lining up on either side, making them sitting ducks for the PO's guns. But the PO's shields are damaged by debree and remain down. Megabyte figures he has won, but Hexidecimal wants to destroy the Principal Office, even though destroying its core would wipe out Hex and Megabyte as well. Megabyte tried to stop her but she easily flings him away like a bug. Luckily her shot is blocked when Mouse raises a partial wall. After an emotional moment (Bob is really gone), Mouse and Dot switch into battle garb. They head out on Zip Boards, just in time to see the big gun being bisected by an incoming Game Cube, zapping Hex with excess energy. Enzo can't help but follow the Guardian protocols and races to the game with AndrAIa at his side. But the girl, being a Game Sprite, will leave when the game leaves, which is why Mouse holds her back. The inside of the game cube is a foggy cemetary with interesting headstones. They're on the final level of Malicious Corpses, and they have to find the Manual of Mortality before dawn. The scenery includes a wooden truss bridge, a cabin in the woods, and a lantern-jawed man with a chainsaw in place of one hand saying "groovy". There is also a headstone with the inscription "Here Lies The MAINFRAME JOINT VENTURE, An Unholy Alliance". Frisket reboots into a hell-hound, Enzo into the red suited zombie, and Dot receives a goth-like, very tight, long black dress. The black sheath dress has to be ripped before she can move. The binomes don't like taking orders from Enzo, saying that he's just a boy, not a real Guardian. This sentiment is echoed outside the Game Cube by a female Sheriff in a TV interview. When told that the zombies on the next level have flesh on their bones, Dot asks "what kind of sick creature gets enjoyment out of playing this sort of game?" (Dot and Enzo look straight into the camera after asking that question.) Meanwhile, Herr Doktor, Bunnyfoot, and a small group of viral binomes pick up the scortched husk of Hexidecimal and strap her into a containment ring. They take her back to the Silicon Tor. The User collects the last page from an evil tree, needing only The Book to win. Frisket tries to take down the User by brute force, but is stopped dead by a shotgun blast. Hiding in the cabin does't work, as the User comes through the wall with the chain saw. Enzo uses some dance moves to use up the User's ammo. The piano wires stop the chain saw, Frisket crawls in to trip the User, and Enzo uses the tape from a Welman tape recorder to tie him up. They toss the User into the cellar, producing a swirling cloud, and a statement of "I'm dead before dawn". Game over. Back in the Principal Office, the young Guardian is bowled over by an enthusiastic AndrAIa. Phong praises Mouse's abilities, then turns noticibly red when she returns the compliment. Enzo promises to locate Bob and bring him back home. Mouse and AndrAIa say they have a surprise. They went to the remains of Dot's Diner and brought back Cecil, hanging from a Zip Board. Dot is over joyed and hugs Cecil and tells him she thought they'ld lost him to. Trivia * This is the first episode that did not include Bob. *The Game character Dot reboots into is directly modeled after Morticia Addams, from the television show 'The Addams Family'. * The 'Malicious Corpses' Game is an homage to 'The Evil Dead' movies by Sam Raimi. The user looks like Ash/Bruce Campbell, and they are searching for the Book of the Dead, a major part of the story. In addition, Enzo's appearance is like that of Michael Jackson in his music video, 'Thriller' complete with his dance moves. Dot is Morticia Addams from 'The Addams Family' and briefly includes the classic musical sting from the series. *This is the one of two episodes of Season 3 which was not repeated in the UK after it's origional airdate in 1997, the other being Between a Raccon and a Hard Place. For more information, see ReBoot in the UK